Episode 1.3
"Episode 1.3" is the third episode of the first series of Peaky Blinders and the third episode of the series overall. It aired on September 26th, 2013. Synopsis Thomas plans to go to Cheltenham races in order to get closer to Billy Kimber. Knowing the gangster's appetite for beautiful women, Thomas invites Grace to accompany him. Meanwhile, some IRA sympathisers approach Thomas with an offer to buy the stolen guns. Summary Grace Burgess asks Thomas Shelby to give her another two pounds ten shillings for the dress she will be wearing to the Cheltenham Races. Two men (members of the IRA) meet with Thomas at The Garrison Pub while Grace listens in from behind a wall. They tell Thomas that they would pay good money for the stolen guns from the BSA factory, should the Peaky Blinders gang be in possession of them. Grace follows an IRA man Ryan and when he catches her, he fights with her. She uses her own gun that she was hiding in her purse to kill him. Polly Shelby tells Thomas that Ada Shelby and Freddie Thorne haven’t left the city. Thomas tells Polly that he promised the coppers that Freddie wouldn’t come back. Polly tries to offer Freddie Thorne 200 pounds and a ticket to New York for him and Ada. Freddie says he’ll sleep on it. Inspector Campbell and Grace meet at the museum. Thomas warns Billy Kimber that the Lee family is going to be at the Cheltenham races, and that they are planning on robbing Kimber’s bookies. Arthur tells Thomas that he has no idea what is going on, and Thomas tells him that the Peaky Blinders have the stolen machine guns. He also shows Arthur The Garrison Pub and tells him that it is his. Freddie puts a gun to Thomas' head and returns the money that Polly had given them to get out of town. Freddie asks Thomas about the stolen guns. Thomas pulls a gun on him and tells him the marriage to his sister will not stand. Sergeant Moss threatens Thomas, telling him that Ada will be thrown in jail for sedition if Thomas does not deliver Freddie to the police. Thomas has another nightmare of the War. Danny wakes him up from it and tells him that an IRA man -- the man that Grace killed -- has been shot, and they're blaming it on the Peaky Blinders. Thomas tells him to ask for a parley, because there's been a misunderstanding and they don't want any trouble. The next morning, Thomas and Grace head to the Cheltenham Races, while the Peaky Blinders get ready to stop the Lee family at the races. The pair sneak in the back way and present themselves under different names. Thomas makes a deal with Kimber. He offers members of the Peaky Blinders as security for Kimber, in exchange for five percent of the money they save from being taken, as well as 3 legal betting pitches at every race north of the River Severn. Kimber says yes to the deal, adding that he wants to have Grace for two hours. Thomas tells Grace to go on with Kimber alone while he finishes up with the accountant. Grace and Kimber are in Kimber's house and tries to force himself on her. Thomas bursts in and tells Kimber that she is a whore who has the clap. Thomas and Grace drive back from the races together. Grace asks him why he changed his mind, and he doesn't answer. Trivia Quotes :Thomas Shelby (to Grace Shelby):“Oh, I don’t pay for suits. My suits are on the house, or the house burns down.” ---- :Freddie Thorne: “You think I can’t handle Tommy Shelby?” :Polly Shelby: “You can’t. I’m having trouble myself these days and I’m twice the man you are.” ---- :Arthur Shelby] (to Thomas Shelby): “People keep asking me questions that I don’t know the answer to.” ---- :Arthur Shelby] (to Thomas Shelby): “You’ve gone soft, Tommy.” :Thomas Shelby: “You’ve spent two thirds of your life in pubs, just pour it instead of drinking it." ---- :Arthur Shelby]: “Johnny, what’s our mission, boy?” :John Shelby: “To stick it to the Lee family Arthur!” :Danny Whizz-Bang: "They gave us the worst job, Tommy." :Thomas Shelby: "Yeah." :Danny Whizz-Bang: "And we fucking volunteered." ---- :Arthur Shelby] (to the Peaky Blinders): “You’re in Tommy’s army now, boys. Trust only kin.” ---- :Thomas Shelby (to Grace Shelby): “Come on, posh girl. Earn your three quid.” ---- :Roberts (to Billy Kimber): “Told you, Mr. Kimber. He’s got some balls, that one.” ---- :Arthur Shelby: “I commandeer this stolen money, by order of the Peaky Blinders.” ---- :Grace Shelby (to Thomas Shelby): "I hope this doesn't involve razor blades." ----- :Thomas Shelby: "I've decided to move up in the world. Become a legitimate businessman." :Grace Shelby: "My gosh, you're serious." :Thomas Shelby: "I'm always serious." ---- :Thomas Shelby (to Roberts): “With all the strikes and troubles, you can’t depend on the police. And anyway, we’re more honest.” ---- :Grace Shelby (to Thomas Shelby): “Do you think I’m a whore?” :Thomas Shelby: “Everyone’s a whore, Grace. We just sell different parts of ourselves.” ---- :Grace Shelby: “I’m a clause in a contract?” :Thomas Shelby “If you want to be part of my organisation, you have to make sacrifices.” ---- :Grace Shelby: “Start of the day I was Lady Sarah of Connemara. By the end I was a whore with the clap. You’re a fucking bastard, offering me like that. But then you changed your mind. Why did you change your mind, Thomas?” Soundtrack References Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Episodes